A Sparrow's Flight And A Dove's Tear
by AngelTears
Summary: The Southern Cross has alwaysdrawn Jack back to his past, one he's put far far away. Recently its calling him like treasure and the open sea, and he's going no matter who it affects.


Authors Note: I own none of the characters, places, or things except for some of the crew, Jack's past and the girl.  
  
~~~  
  
Purple rain, purple rain  
  
Purple rain, purple rain  
  
I only wanted too see you underneath the purple rain  
  
~~~  
  
The dark sea water enclosed around her, her toes barley grazing the sea bottom. Her mind was clouding over, her only thoughts a mantra, touch and push, touch and push. Her legs were aching, every sinew of muscle ached. It was fire coursing through her body. She felt her strength draining, flowing from her body in the greedy sea, fueling it's furry. Her vision was black, she could not remember the mantra anymore as her toes slipped and she felt herself swallowed by the black abyss. The water brushed her gently, cradling her as she sank. It washed around her, caressing her face, passing her gently to the sea floor. Thoughts of letting go washed over her as blackness finally claimed her mind.  
  
The world was fuzzy and the light was much too bright for her eyes to take all at once. The noise was overwhelming her ears and a lump of dryness at the base of her throat would not dislodge. She sat up, sputtering coughing, only aware of how hard it was to swallow, then all out once cool water trailing down her throat, over her lips, her nose, wetting the front of her dress. It was wonderful and refreshing. She closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation of air and water, and generally being alive. Every breath was a gift that she was going to savor for the next few minutes.  
  
"I would have thought you would be sick of water by now, love," a voice jerked her from silent praise.  
  
Her eyes shot open, suddenly aware of everything that had taken place. The sick feeling returned to her stomach wrapping its claws around it and squeezing tightly. Her hand lept to her face as she tried to force the bile back down to its origin.  
  
"No, none of that on my bed." A bucket was promptly shoved in her lap, by that time the claws had won and she was bent over, forcing the emotions out.  
  
"Now," the bucket was removed and a wet clothed handed to her. "What brought you to your fling with death?"  
  
She glanced up at the man, then shook her head. She sucked in a deep breath and studied him. She was not sure what to make of him with braided raven hair and beads, but she was sure beyond doubt he was a pirate.  
  
"Are you going to answer me, lass, or just stare at me with your mouth open?"  
  
Maybe a pirate was not a bad thing, it was far superior then where she had been before. He was not a bad looking pirate and maybe just maybe he would understand her. She gave him another once over and kicked herself mentally, this was the kind of thinking that got her into her last predicament.  
  
"I should have left you in the ocean, I got my new hat all wet so I could drag you out of the water to just stare at me. Not that I am telling you not, go on admire."  
  
She shook her head, then cupped her throat with one head. The Pirate raised an eyebrow at her. "Do you need water?" She shook her head more forcefully.  
  
"You are quite the annoying one aren't you?" He stood up from beside her and started to pace," you could at least tell me your name after everything I have done."  
  
She blew her bangs off her eyes and cupped her throat with her other hand and shook her head.  
  
"What is wrong with your neck," he sat next to her again. His hands pried at her, succeeding in pulling them away from her skin. "I don't see anything. Are you imagining things?"  
  
Tired, hot, and frustrated, she gave him a forceful shove away from her. Taken aback by her actions he got up again and returned to his pace. "Well, if you do not tell me I guess I shall put ashore the next island we stop on, savvy?"  
  
Sighing, she placed her hand on her throat shook her head no and opened her mouth as if to speak. He looked at her awkwardly then, a light came on in his eyes. "You are mute aren't you?" She shook her head yes, let her tensed body relax. He gazed at her with a knowing look then shook his head, "Welcome aboard the Black Pearl." He turned from her, " I hope you like the southern climate, Lass, because that is where we are headed." With a quick turn back and a wink he vanished out onto the deck leaving her in silent wonder. 


End file.
